Hey, Grace
by ohsnapitzlena
Summary: A Hartbig oneshot based off the song "Hey Kendra" from the Broadway musical 13. I do not own the song or anything like that so, credit where credit is due. Cool beans.


Hi everybody! So I wanted to take a very short break from writing my Engagement oneshot and give you something to tide you over while you wait! So, there's this! It's written in Hannah's point of view solely. I might add a chapter onto this and make it a two-shot, but that's it. So! Before we get started, there's some stuff you need to know! This fic is based off a scene from the Broadway musical "13" in which they sing the song "Hey Kendra." Seeing as the musical is about a bunch of thirteen year olds and neither Grace nor Hannah or Mamrie are thirteen, this will be and AU (I guess?) in which they are, and they go to the same high school. Grace is Kendra, Mamrie is Lucy, Hannah is Brett, Tyler will be Eddie while Colleen will be Malcolm, and I'm going to make Tim be Evan, but not have him be from New York, just Grace's brother... I do not own this musical or this song in any way, shape or form. Please, watch this: (/)watch?v=93GRTFgbtys or listen to the song before you read this so you can understand how it's supposed to sound and understand the humor. However, this oneshot will only follow the musical in certain aspects, the rest is made up or edited to better fit the girls. Anyways, here goes! Ps: when the dialogue is in italics, they're singing. DISCLAIMER: I do not own 13, the songs, the characters or the dialogue, so credit where credit is due.

Mainly Hartbig with a bit of HartSquared. Enjoy!

(A/N: This fic was originally posted to my tumblr on November 14, 2013)

* * *

"Grace.." I whisper contentedly, sounding almost lovestruck.

"What?" Tyler asks.

"Oh, nothing." I say.

"Thinking about Grace again?"

I look down at my perfectly tied converse and kick the dust around me. It's quiet this time of day at the park, although I'm not sure why. School's only been out for an hour, and it is Friday. Why is nobody at the school park?

The warm south Jersey air brushes up against my cheek, just like Grace's hand had mere hours before. I could still feel her touch; smell her perfume; hear her voice.

"Yeah." I reply.

"You're in love with her aren't you?"

"I don't.. I don't know." I reply honestly.

I'm Hannah Hart: Captain of the girls' volleyball team, president of student council, one of the most popular girls in school… and yet, here I am, putting on that strong façade that every popular kid has every single day. When inside she's all that I can think about, it's hard to keep that façade.

Before you ask any questions, yes. I am out. And yes, both of my best friends are gay. Hell, one of them wants to be with me. Mamrie Hart.

Mamrie's beautiful, and funny, and sweet, and charming, and well, every guy's/girl's dream... but she's not who I want. No. She's not the one whose name I constantly say next to mine. She's not the one I dream of lying on the dewy grass in the middle of the night, holding hands and gazing at the stars with. She's not the one I want cheering my name in the stands at games or wearing my letterman jacket. All of those thoughts belong to someone else. My other best friend.

Grace Helbig is that girl: ridiculously beautiful, creates a daily vlog for a website, holds world records for track and field, governs the GSA and Honor Society clubs, and still manages to get straight A's in all of her classes. I don't know how she does it.. but she fascinates me in every single way.

There's a problem, though. See, I'm caught up in this love triangle. Mamrie loves me, but I love Grace… and Grace, well… Grace probably likes that new kid Charlotte. She wouldn't be wrong to. She's gorgeous and intelligent and from New York City. Ugh.

"Yo, you okay over there, Hart?" Colleen asks.

"Yeah. But listen," I say, putting back on my swagger. "today's the day I do it. Today's the day I ask Grace out."

I feel myself shaking in my shoes. I'm not nearly as confident as I let off… but now that I've said it, there's nothing I can do to take it back.

Colleen and Tyler exchange a look.

"You've got this down, right?" I ask, making sure.

"Of course! We've been practicing this song for months!"

"Okay." I say, not wanting to argue it. "But this better be great! This is Grace we're talking about."

Tyler leans over and changes the song on the iPod hooked up the speakers.

"One, two, three, here we go." He says.

The music plays calmly through the speakers, playing a very sensual beat. The words in this song I would never actually want to sing to Grace. They're immature. I'd much rather write her a poem. But I play along anyway. The song plays for about nine seconds without words, then Colleen and Tyler jump right in.

"_Hey, Grace_." They both sing.

"Hey, Grace." I say, trying to make my voice sound swoon-worthy.

"_I've been thinking_." They sing.

"I've been.. thinking." I say.

"_I got to, got to, got to, got to get with you."_

"So true."

"_I wanna get all up in your business, girl. And make you feel real fine."_

"Uh, real fine, not fake fine."

"_Hey, Grace."_

"Hey, Grace."

"_Come closer."_

"Much closer."

"_I've got myself a brand new rocking horse. Why don't you climb up here momma? And rock it, rock it all night long."_ Tyler sings the last note alone and, might I say, very off-key.

"Okay, okay, stop!" I yell. "Yeah, not gonna work."

"Yeah, so gonna work!" Tyler defends. "It's double-edge smooth." He prolongs the pronunciation of the last word.

"Guys. Grace is a good girl! I can't just hit on her like Whack-A-Mole! I do that, I'll never get… the tongue."

"The tongue?" Colleen and Tyler suddenly get very interested.

"The tongue."

"So.. where exactly are you going to get 'the tongue?'" Tyler asks.

"You were supposed to make that up! I am very disappointed in you Tyler. And Colleen!" I say, half-jokingly. But then I realize, they're right… We have absolutely nowhere to go.

"There's gotta be SOME place to set the mood. Right?" I whine.

"THINK." I yell to myself and cross away from Tyler and Colleen.

"Hey Brett. How about taking her to a scary movie?" A boy says, making himself more clear that he's been present this whole time. "She will get terrified and then you can move closer, so when she opens her mouth to scream, your tongue will just get sucked in like a jet-stream!"

"WOAH." I yell, shocked at him.

Tyler and Colleen copy and then jump a step back.

"A scary movie!" I say, moving up towards the two, stopping, and then moving towards him. "Who is this guy?"

"I'm Tim Helbig, Grace's brother!"

Grace has a brother?! Oh my God!

"Grace's brother? WOAH. I'm gonna call you… Brain!"

"Incoming, Grace, three o'clock." Tyler warns suddenly, and I usher them into place, Tim disappearing into the shadows.

"Tyler." I say when he's in place.

"One, Two, Three, get shizzy!" he says, and the music plays again. This time the intro much longer.

I find my beautiful blonde Grace walking closer… and I have to try very hard to hide my enormous grin.

"Hey, Grace." I say seductively.

Suddenly, _Mamrie _shows up close behind. Grace stops in front of me, and Mamrie pushes around her.

"Oh. Hey, Mamrie."

"Hannah! Wow! Lucky us running into you when I'm looking so hot!" Mamrie says.

This is classic her.

"Hey, Grace, you look amazing!" I say, using my hands to indicate for Mamrie to step away from my view of Grace.

"Oh! Really?! I almost didn't wear this, but then I thought… No. Wear it!" she giggles.

"Grace, there's something I want to ask you." I say.

"Oh, God." Mamrie whines, and the musical intro ends, letting the song begin.

"_Hey Grace."_

"Hey, Grace."

"_I've been thinking."_

"I've been thinking."

"_I wanna spend a little special time with you."_

"Aweee." Grace says.

"_I wanna take you to a movie girl."_

"Friday night." I say.

"_Down at the mall."_

"It's perfect." Grace says in that adorably sweet voice she has.

"No it isn't!" Mamrie says.

"_Hey Grace."_

"Hey Grace."

"_Don't be nervous."_

"Trust me, baby." I smile at her.

"_We're gonna get some popcorn and some Raisinettes."_

"Chocolate covered." Colleen pipes up.

"_Tell your mama not to worry, girl." _Tyler says solo.

"_It's gonna feel real fine."_

"Yay!" Grace says excitedly.

But Mamrie sighs and makes herself the center of attention once again.

"_No, no, no, no, no. You can't go to the movies on Friday night."_

"_No, no, she can't do it." _Tyler and Colleen back. I shoot them a glare, then smile back at Grace.

"_I said she can't go." _Mamrie says, then turns to Grace. _"Because you've already committed to do that thing."_

"_What thing?" _Grace asks.

"_That thing."_

"_What thing?!"_

"_That thing you said you would do on Friday."_

"_There is no thing."_

"_Yes there is, Grace!" _Mamrie says, now sounding angry.

"_I'm going to the movies Friday night with Brett" _Grace says, and flashes me that beautiful smile.

"_No you're not, don't contradict me in public, Grace, we'll talk about this later." _Mamrie says, still furious.

"_Fine!" _Grace finally gives in.

There's this really awkward pause, and then Grace and Mamrie realize the situation. They quickly jump into the most seductive poses they can think of.

"_Hey Grace.." _My backup sings. _"I'm begging."_

All three of us drop to one knee.

"_Please go to the movies on Friday?" _I ask.

"Sure, I'll come." Grace says, sounding almost lovestruck as well.

"Oh, we so MAJORLY have to talk." Mamrie says, and drags me blonde beauty away.

I quickly turn to Tyler and Colleen and form a small circle.

"_Ooh, baby, we so… good."_ We all three sing, but Tyler cuts himself short.

"_You're gonna get all up in her business, yo." _He says fast.

Colleen and I let go of our notes and look at him with a questionable look.

"What an idiot." I say, and smack him lightly on the shoulder.

I smile at them both, and they each make up some lame excuse about having to do homework then rush off. I look around, and Tim is also nowhere in sight. Taking the loneliness for granted, I collapse to the ground, face the sky and close my eyes.

Breathing out a contented sigh, I can't help but smile.

"I've finally got a date with Grace Helbig."


End file.
